Igualmente diferentes
by Kasamy-kun
Summary: Este fic relata la historia de la pareja Kurapika x Killua, y las aventuras que esta contiene, los celos, la intriga, el amor, el odio, todo puede pasar, Kura (seme) Kill (uke). ADVERTENCIA: yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Como lo conocí? **  
>fue en la prueba del cazador, lo vi andando en su skate, yo la verdad lo pase de largo, y creo que él igual a mi<p>

**¿Entonces ...como? **

durante la primera prueba estableció amistad con Gon, por lo cual nos vimos obligados a conocernos, un amigo de Gon, eso es todo

**Pero él**

cada vez me llamaba mas la atención, su piel, sus ojos, su cabello, su actitud,su habilidad, su técnica...

**Me fui perdiendo**  
>simplemente, todo en él era perfecto y embriagante<p>

**Sin embargo...**

se fue de mi lado, sin poder hacer nada contra Illumi en el momento, iría a rescatarlo, planeaba rescatarlo yo solo...

**Pero...**

Gon fue a salvarlo, se quedo con el crédito, ver a Killua abrazar a Gon me ponía furioso

**¿Estaba celoso?**  
>de que Killua fuera mas apegado a Gon que a mi, ¡por supuesto!<p>

**Entonces es cierto**

siento algo por Killua, y lo que siento...

**¿Que es lo que siento por él?**

no es amistad, este sentimiento es...

**Amor**

después de un tiempo pude aceptar la verdad, lo amo y no hay vuelta atrás

**¿ahora?**

le demostrare lo que siento y esperare lo mejor

**Pero, ¿y el rechazo?**

le haré saber que lo amo, pero la idea del rechazo y el pensar que se enamore de alguien mas, me hace enfurecer

**Como si no fuera yo...**

mis ojos cambian a carmesí, y pensamientos como: lo haré mio sin importar su opinión, no lo dejare escapar, matare a cualquiera que se le acerque, me rodean la mente una y otra vez

**Jamas le aria daño ¿o si? **

ese pensamiento aun no tiene respuesta, parte de mi dice que espere, pero la otra parte..

**¿Mi mas grande deseo?**

encerrarlo y no dejarlo ir jamas...

**¿ahora?**

esperare, a que se de cuenta de mi amor, y si el rechazo llegara a mi, no me importaría y lo haría mio a toda costa

-Kurapika has estado en las nubes estos últimos minutos, ¿que es lo que piensas tanto?-

-No es nada Leorio, simplemente soñaba despierto-

Leorio pudo observar que Kurapika apretaba sus puños con fuerza, entonces volteo a donde Kurapika miraba, solo eran Gon y Killua jugueteando como de costumbre..

- Vaya, que raro eres Kurapika-

**Aloh! ¿que les pareció el primer capitulo?, si esta corto es por que esto es la introducción, pero bueno, espero y les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer, byebye!.**

**Kasamy-kun**


	2. Chapter 2

-Creo que iré a tomar algo de aire fresco, regreso en un minuto Leorio- dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta

-Si claro, tomate tu tiempo Kurapika- respondió el mayor para después volver a su lectura

Kurapika tenia la intención de despejar su mente, ya que, Gon y Killua habían salido y su mente lo atormentaba de pensamientos que para ser honestos no le gustaban en lo mas mínimo, así que, para deter dichos pensamientos empezó a caminar por el parque de ahí cerca, pero como si fuese cosa del destino, encontró a Killua merodeando por la plaza...

-¿Killua? ¿que no se supone que estés con Gon?- pregunto acercándose al albino que ya se había percatado de su presencia

-Si, pero el idiota se fue corriendo y lo perdí- dijo un tanto molesto y formando en sus labios un puchero

**Esta era la oportunidad de estar solos**

-¿Quieres que te invite a un helado?-

Una vez saliendo de la tienda, Kurapika y Killua decidieron sentarse en el parque en donde antes se encontraban pero, que ahora, convenientemente estaba solo...

- ¿Te gusto el helado?- pregunto Kurapika, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacia

Killua solo puso su típica cara de gato para luego seguir comiendo...

- Ya veo... Killua, hay algo que tengo que decirte, es importante, así que por favor presta atención- dijo el rubio, su rostro mostraba seriedad completa

Killua paro de comer - claro, ¿que es lo que pasa rubio?- respondió divertido el albino

-Para empezar no me digas rubio!, bueno Killua... yo- dijo Kurapika acercándose mas y mas hasta lograr invadir el espacio personal del albino -yo te...- planeaba decir todo lo que se había estado guardando por mucho tiempo, pero fue interrumpido por Gon, que estaba caminando hacia ellos

- Oh, Gon!- Killua iba a salir corriendo hacia el pelinegro pero el agarre de sus muñecas proveniente de Kurapika lo detuvo...

- ¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Killua extrañado por el comportamiento tan raro del rubio últimamente

- No, no es nada- Kurapika soltó a Killua y este se fue hacia Gon, olvidando por completo su anterior charla con el rubio...

- Si tan solo hubiese estado mas cerca de él, yo no... me hubiera podido controlar... estuvo cerca...- susurro Kurapika para el mismo, mientras intentaba calmar los impulsos que no sabia que tenia, hasta ahora

De camino al hotel, Gon y Killua jugueteaban como de costumbre, a diferencia de Kurapika que solo miraba con odio al moreno...

-¿Kurapika, te sucede algo?- pregunto preocupado el menor, al notar la mirada del rubio sobre el

- Claro que no Gon, no es nada- respondió, para después fingir una sonrisa, algo que ninguno de los chicos noto

Una vez en la recepción...

-¿Como que hay un problema con las habitaciones?!- grito el mayor hacia la recepcionista

-Cálmate Leorio!, ¿me podría explicar que es lo que sucede señorita?- dijo Kurapika, formal como siempre y calmando el ambiente

- La habitación para cuatro personas que habían apartado aparentemente fue comprada, ese error fue totalmente del hotel, por lo cual se les dará dos habitaciones V.I.P con cupo de dos personas cada una, esperando que puedan perdonar nuestro error...- dijo la recepcionista agachándose en forma de disculpa

-¿Una, una habitación V.I.P? soy la persona mas feliz del mundo!- dijo Leorio con bata y alas de ángel mientras se elevaba al cielo, en su imaginación, claro esta

-¿Escuchaste eso Killua?, compartiremos una habitación V.I.P!- dijo Gon golpeando su palma con la de Killua en forma de celebración, al escuchar al moreno, la recepcionista decide hablar

- Solo hay un problema con eso señoritos, en cada habitación V.I.P debe de estar un adulto, por cuestiones de seguridad- dijo para después voltearse y tomar las dos llaves V.I.P

-¿Eh?, pero si somos lo suficiente maduros como para estar...- Killua fue interrumpido por la recepcionista

-Lo siento, son reglas del hotel, bueno aquí les dejo sus llaves, fue un placer atenderlos, con permiso- dijo, para después irse a la habitación de empleados

Una vez que ella se fue...

-Bien... tenemos que elegir las parejas- dijo Leorio, llamando la atención de todos

- Creo que es mas que obvio que yo me iré con Kurapika, Riorio- menciono divertido Killua

-L-e-o-r-i-o! se mas respetuoso con tus mayores niño!- respondió el mayor, apuntando enojado al albino

- Ah si claro, lo siento anciano, seré mas respetuoso- respondió Killua, mostrandole la lengua al mayor

- ¿Que dices mocoso?, te daré una buena paliza!- grito Leorio para empezar a perseguir a el menor

- Te estoy esperando vejete, haber que sabes hacer!- respondió Killua empezando a correr

- Paren ya!, Leorio yo iré contigo, Killua tu iras con Kurapika..- grito Gon, ganándose la atención de todos, al momento de decir aquello, Kurapika pareció sonreír, esta era la situación perfecta para estar con Killua, así que hablo, para poder poner en marcha su plan

- Ahora que estamos calmados, ¿que les parece si vamos a refrescarnos al V.I.P y volvemos para cenar?- dijo, a lo que todos les pareció una grandiosa idea después de todo, sus vacaciones en esa hermosa playa serian un desperdicio si no salían a conocer, así que, después de acordar la hora en la que se encontrarían todos se fueron a sus habitaciones...

-Me daré una ducha!- dijo Killua a el rubio, que estaba eligiendo su vestuario para esta noche

-Si esta bien, yo estaré arreglándome!- grito de vuelta para después escuchar la puerta del baño cerrándose

después de unos segundos, esperando ver a Killua aun vestido, Kurapika entro al baño...

- Lo siento Killua, olvide mi ...celular...a...qui..-

Killua apenas había retirado su camisa e iba por su short cuando vio a Kurapika entrar, este, salio de prisa sin siquiera tomar el celular, cerro la puerta del baño, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la puerta...

- Su vie-vientre, solo pude ver su vientre y s-su espalda, pero, entonces... ¿por q-que estoy...- se decía Kurapika mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro aparentemente caliente y rojo

- Diablos... debí ponerle seguro a la puerta...- dijo Killua para si mismo, mientras le restaba importancia y se metía a la ducha

Después de una larga ducha Killua salio y pudo ver a Kurapika en el suelo...

-¿Kurapika?, ¿pero que es lo que haces? ah!-

**Aloh! ¿que les pareció el capitulo? ewe adivinen que estaba haciendo Kurapika 7u7 y ¿que pasara en el próximo? n.n nos vemos byebye!**

**Kasamy-kun**


	3. Chapter 3

-Kurapika, ¿pero que es lo que haces? aaah!-

Killua tropezó con Kurapika que se encontraba en el suelo...

-Kurapika ¿que es lo que haces en el suelo?- dijo sobándose la cabeza..

-Na-nada... bueno, ¿que te parece si nos vamos?- dijo dandole la mano a Killua y bastante sonrojado, lo que le pareció extraño al menor

Una vez en el restaurante...

-Leorio, ¿donde están?, tenemos 20 minutos esperándolos!, llámame cuando escuches este mensaje..-

- ¿Y bien?-

-Creo que tenemos que empezar nosotros solos-

-Mmmm, bien...-

- Dime Killua, ¿como has estado?-

Killua P.D.V

-¿Eh, yo? bueno...- me sonroje un poco, disimule agachando la cabeza, no esperaba que Kurapika fuese directo...

Kurapika P.D.V

_Se sonrojo, sonreí ante aquel acto, es tan tierno asi.._

-Bu-bueno, bien...creo-

Un silencio muy incomodo para Killua apareció, por el otro lado, Kurapika admiraba el rostro de su amado sonrojado...

Killua P.D.V

_¿Por que mierda no dice nada?_

Kurapika P.D.V

-Perdón Killua, admiraba tu rostro, ¿en que nos quedamos?- necesito ser lo mas directo posible, quiero que entiendas lo que siento, ademas, tu cara así es tan hermosa..

-¿C-como?, yo emm...-

-Dije que admiraba tu rostro, ¿quieres ir a un lugar después de comer?-

-... Si, creo que, sera, sera divertido..-

-Bien, sera una cita- sonrió y durante toda la cena Killua no dijo nada, solo estaba sonrojado al máximo, mientras que Kurapika solo lo miraba...

Una vez saliendo del restaurante... 

Normal P.D.V

-Bien, ¿ahora a donde quieres ir?..- Killua solo se encogió de brazos...

-Bien, te llevare a un lugar especial- Kurapika tomo la mano de Killua y lo jalo...

-¿Que-que haces?, suéltame!-

-Te gustara el lugar-

Kurapika llevo a Killua a la playa, al lugar mas hermoso, era perfecto...

_El rostro de Killua es simplemente hermoso a la luz de la luna, quiero besarle_ Kurapika se acerco levemente al rostro de Killua..

-Tienes razón Kurapika, esto es...- 

-bip bip bip-

-Oh es Gon, vaya idiota! ¿donde estas?- contesto Killua el teléfono bastante molesto

-Hehehe, Leorio se equivoco de restaurante, ahora el esta ebrio y, parece ser que nos quedaremos hasta tarde..-

- ¿Pero que dices? ¿donde estas? ire por...- Kurapika tiro el celular de Killua..

- Waaa!, Kurapika! ¿que es lo que...- Killua pudo observar observar que Kurapika tenia los ojos color escarlata...

- Es nuestra cita, no puedes ir con nadie, mucho menos con Gon!-

- ¿Pero que es lo que dices? aaa!- Kurapika tomo las muñecas de Killua y lo puso contra una palmera

-Su-suelta-me- el agarre era tan fuerte que parecía que se le romperían las muñecas..

-Kura...pika- Killua patio a Kurapika, haciendo que este se apartara, apenas iba a correr pero Kurapika tomo el pie de Killua haciendo que este cayera a la arena, una vez en el suelo, Kurapika se sento arriba de Killua...

- No iras con Gon!, tu eres mio y solo mio! ¿entiendes?- Kurapika estaba desquiciado...

fuera de control

- No, no, nooo!-

-Kurapika ¿estas bien?-

-¿Eh? ¿que paso?-

-Pues, después de abrir la puerta del baño me tropecé contigo, ambos nos golpeamos muy fuerte, pero tu te desmayaste..-

-Eso fue...-

_Estaba desilusionado y a la vez aliviado, esa cita era perfecta, pero, ese no era yo, jamas le haría daño, solo, quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros, y por ese nada me refiero a Gon..._

- Te compre comida -

-Gracias, ¿que paso con Leorio y Gon?-

- Ah, cancele la cita, comeremos solo los dos aquí- dijo sonrojado

- Ya veo... Killua-

- ¿Mmm?-

Kurapika se acerco al rostro de Killua, y lo beso...

_Esto no es un sueño..._

- Quiero que entiendas Killua, que apartir de hoy, luchare por tu amor, tu seras mio y de nadie mas-

-Pe-pe-pero que dices i-idiota!, yo no soy de nadie!- Killua salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la habitación, mas sonrojado no podía estar y cuando salia se escucho un golpe..

-Arg! estúpida pared!-

_Hahaha, a partir de ahora... eres mio- Kurapika sonrió y continuo comiendo como si nada..

_i-i-idiota, como, como pudo be-besarme, es decir, somos chicos los-los dos, y no es que me desagrade pero, no no me gusta es es solo que... aaa mis pensamientos me volverán loco!... tu seras mio y solo mio... ¿que significa eso?, no volveré a la habitación jamas!, pero acaso... me ama? y yo... yo no lo amo no no no! pero entonces por que siento esto cada que recuerdo el beso... aaaa! Kurapika, eres un idiota!_

**Aloh!, se que no fue para nada largo u.u, lo siento, para la prox sera mucho mas largo que este lo prometo, el lemon vendrá después xD, y gracias por leer n.n, nos vemos en el prox capitulo byebye!**  
><strong>Kasamy-kun<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Eran ya aproximadamente las 3:30 de la madrugada, Killua aun se encontraba merodeando por la playa...

-Ese idiota!, no volveré al apartamento jamas!- Killua soltó un gran bostezo antes de recostarse sobre la mesilla en la cual se encontraba-creo que moriré de sueño... suficiente, no dejare que Kurapika me impida dormir en la habitación, voy a ir ahí y me dormiré en el sofá!- dijo levantándose y cerrando el puño, triunfante...

Una ves que Killua llego, solamente se tiro en el sofá y enseguida se quedo dormido, después de unos minutos abrió los ojos de a poco ya que sintió que estaba en brazos de alguien, borrosamente pudo ver a Kurapika cargándolo hacia la habitación, como estaba mas dormido que despierto decidió no protestar, Kurapika lo recostó sobre la cama, lo cobijo y le planto un beso casi necesitado, bruscamente dulce, para después recostarse a lado de Killua, tomándolo y haciendo que la cabeza de Killua quedara en su pecho, Killua solo poso sus manos en el pecho de Kurapika, recargo su cabeza y se quedo dormido sin mas, Kurapika solo lo acerco mas a su cuerpo...

- Te amo tanto...- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar dormido

A la mañana siguiente...

Apenas me desperté vi a Kurapika abrazándome y yo respondiendole, senti mi cara arder -necesito levantarme!- Killua trato de alejarse suavemente del cuerpo de Kurapika, pero no contaba con que este estuviese despierto, así que lo jalo hacia él nuevamente..

-Arg, Kurapika, estas despierto, suéltame!- dijo empujando el pecho de Kurapika con sus manos..

- ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?-

Al momento en que Killua lo recordó, se sonrojo al máximo...

-Pe-pero somos chi-chicos!-

-Eso no importa, solo debes saber, que te amo y que eres mio...- Kurapika no tomo en cuenta que su Killua era muy escurridizo, al momento de terminar su frase Killua ya estaba saliendo del cuarto..

-haha, Killua olvidaba que eres ágil- dijo sonriendole

-Iré con Go..- al momento de abrir la puerta Kurapika la cerro bruscamente...

- Creo que olvidaste un pequeño detalle, te dije que eres mio y que lucharía por tu amor..-

-No, eso lo recuerdo bien..- dijo Killua volteando la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo..

- Bien, pues a Gon lo veo como una amenaza, por lo tanto no te permitiré ir con él...-

-¿Eh?, pero que dices!, tu no puedes mandarme, y yo iré con Gon quieras o...n...o-Killua vio a Kurapika muy furioso, su cara daba miedo de cierta forma..

-Eso no importa, no los dejare estar juntos...- los ojos de Kurapika cada ves se veían con un poco mas de carmesí...

Espera, ¿que es lo que hago?, Gon es su mejor amigo, no puedo hacer esto...

-Lo siento Killua, pero esto es lo que me haces sentir, no puedo estar tranquilo ¿entiendes?, solo quiero que seas solo mio...- Kurapika acerco el rostro de Killua sosteniéndolo de la barbilla con la intención de un claro beso, pero Killua se rehusó empujando a Kurapika y saliendo de la habitación... -me va a costar, pero como lo dije, luchare por él...- dijo saliendo calmada y felizmente del cuarto...

-Pero, ¿que le pasa?, ¿es que quiere hacer eso todo el tiempo?, estaré con quien a mi se me de la gana!. Su cara en ese momento... en realidad parecía que se fuese a descontrolar en cualquier momento...-

-Ah, Killua ¿que haces aquí?-

-Gon, no solo que...- no puedo decirle, no se que es lo que pasaría..- te estaba buscando grandisimo idiota, ¿donde estabas?-

-Bueno, traje a Leorio ebrio, y no se levanto en todo el día, me preocupe y cuando por fin despertó, tenia dolor de cabeza y...-

-Si como sea, cómprame un helado- dijo con su clásica cara de gato

-Bien, y por cierto, ¿donde esta Kurapika?-

-B-bueno él...-

-Aquí estoy...-

-Kurapika...-

-Hey Gon, ¿me buscabas?, ¿no les importa que pase el día con ustedes?-

-Claro que no, justo ahora íbamos por un helado, vamos!...-

Gon se adelanto como de costumbre, y Killua para no quedarse atrás con Kurapika también se adelanto, una ves llegando a la heladería ...

-¿Donde esta Leorio?-

-Pues, tiene dolor de cabeza...-

-Entiendo, se ha de haber divertido mucho..-

-Si, en realidad fue...-

En lo que Gon hablaba Kurapika tomaba la mano de Killua bajo la mesa, al sentir el tacto, Killua miro a su mano, y se sonrojo ante aquel acto, planeaba retirar su mano, pero Kurapika aplico mas fuerza evitando que quitara la mano, en eso el teléfono de Gon sonó...

-¿Leorio?-

Los gritos del mayor se pudieron escuchar hasta china, pedía un café, aspirinas, 2 litros de agua y comida...

-Ok ok, cálmate te lo llevo enseguida, vamos con Leorio Killua..- Killua planeaba ir pero al sentir un leve apretón en el agarre de su mano pensó que seria una mala idea...

-Yo me quedare aquí, con Kurapika...-

-Bien, no tardo!- el imperativo de Gon se fue corriendo hacia el hotel mientras que Kurapika y Killua permanecían en silencio hasta que...

-No puedes decirme que hacer, tu no me mandas ¿entiendes?!, hoy dormiré con Go- Killua fue callado por un beso, ¿es que esto se volvería costumbre?-¿por que siempre haces eso?-

-Por que te amo, y eso se comparte con la persona a la cual amas..-

-Pero yo, yo no...-

-Are que me ames, de una u otra manera, no te dejare tan fácil...-

Lo que decía Kurapika siempre lograba callar y de paso sonrojar a Killua...

-No tienes excusa, como ya te lo dije- se acerca a Killua y lo carga para salir de la heladería-eres mio..-

-¿Pero que idioteces dices?, bájame ahora! que me bajes! Kurapikaaaaaaa...

**Aloh! ¿que les pareció el capitulo? espero que mas largo de lo habitual, bueno.  
>BB-chan: quiero hacer como que Kurapika tiene otra MUY diferente personalidad cuando tiene los ojos escarlata, pero el Kurapika normal es todo un caballero, sera mas interesante de esta manera para las partes de fdkls ewe, y gracias por comentar, espero y te guste mucho la historia!...<strong>

**akira yaoi: muchisisisimas gracias por tus sugerencias, espero y las aya seguido al pie de la letra, si no, me dices, aveces se me va la cordura x3 pero siempre vuelve, me ama yo lo se ewe, sip tu sueño sera plasmado aquí, pero espera, que aun falta historia, gracias por leer mis otros fics, espero y te hayan gustado, siéntete libre de comentar cualquier cosa, todo vale aquix3, espero y se te haya echo aunque sea un poquito mas largo que los otros, trabajare en eso, de verdad, mientras tendrán que sufrirx3, digo no es como que me guste hacerlos sufrir.. o si? huajajaja, okno...**

**Eso fue todo, dejen reviews y diviértanse huuujuu**

**kasamy-kun*~* **


	5. Chapter 5

**aloh!, como están?, yo estoy muy feliz de que ustedes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar TuT espero hacer este fic mejor , siguiendo claro sus sugerencias, sin mas por el momento, nos vemos abajo!:33**

La noche había llegado, y según lo planeado, Kurapika y Killua cenarían SOLOS, pero claro que su PLAN fue frustrado al ver a Leorio y a Gon esperando en la mesa acordada, jugueteando como de costumbre...

-Leorio, Gon, hola, que, que hacen aquí? jeje- Kurapika miro a Killua con una cara sarcástica al decir eso...

una vez que Kurapika tomo ha ciento al lado de Killua...

-creí especificar que cenaríamos los dos SOLOS- le susurro al oído

- y ami que me dices, yo no los invite- dijo un tanto irritado

_eso significa, que quería cenar solo con migo?, en ese caso, tengo que deshacerme de estos dos..._

- y, para que vinieron?-

- bueno, como por arte de magia y la buena suerte de este chico- le sacudió los cabellos a Gon - ganamos 4 pases para la fiesta vip de la ciudad!-

- lo siento Leorio, pero Killua y yo ya tenemos...-

- waaa, y que esperan?, vamos a arreglarnos!, Gon, a que te gano de regreso al hotel!, entonces, me servirás durante 1 semana!- aclaro triunfante

_bueno, no se puede evitar, después de todo sigue siendo un niño_ sonrio ante ese pensamiento pero...

- vale, pero si te gano, tendrás que darme un beso!-

Leorio estaba besando los pases que ni se entero, pero en cambio Kurapika...

-b-beso?, va-vale!, en sus marcas... listos...-

_eso jamas pasara!_

-ya, entonces los alcanzamos haya, vamos Killua- se lo llevo jalándolo del brazo

- no espera!, y que con la carrera?- dijo tratando de sacar su brazo...

-tendrá que esperar- _para toda la vida_

Kurapika realizo un enorme esfuerzo para no golpear al moreno...

_somos amigos, es imposible que sienta tanto odio cuando se acerca a Killua..._ pensó en vos alta sentado en la orilla de la cama, ya con traje esperando a el albino..

la puerta del baño se abrió por fin...

-tsk, odio esta ropa es incomoda!- se quejaba Killua mientras que Kurapika admiraba su figura en ese traje blanco, se veía simplemente sexy... tal vez de demasiado...

- que esperas, andando!- apenas iba a emprender camino hacia la puerta cuando los brazos de Kurapika lo atraparon en un tierno abrazo..-

- que es lo que haces!, suéltame!- dijo descontrolado, tratando de liberarse, pero al ver a Kurapika tan cálido, decidió calmarse, solo un poco por su puesto...

- seguro que quieres ir? podríamos quedarnos aquí...- Kurapika empujo a Killua hacia la cama, se acerco a este que trataba de levantarse se coloco en cima de el, tomando sus muñecas con una mano y colocando las contra la cama, su pierna se encontraba en la entre -pierna del albino, cada ves se adentraba mas, la mano que tenia libre empezó a levantar la camisa de Killua, acariciando del abdomen hasta el vientre recibiendo como respuesta que este curveara la espalda... a centímetros de su rostro...

-qu-que es lo que tra-mas...- dijo débilmente, moviendo sus piernas y brazos para tratar de liberarse, pero al sentir aquellos toques bajando mas alla de su vientre quedo totalmente paralizado...

-disfrutar de nuestra compañía...- era el momento perfecto, Killua no mostraba resistencia alguna pero...solo unos segundos, solos unos cuantos segundos mas hubieran bastado para poderle dar ese beso tan necesitado a Killua, pero el maldito toque de la puerta y las voces de Gon y Leorio hicieron reaccionar a Killua, este empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Kurapika logrando apartarlo de encima para luego salir corriendo..

-ah...- un resignado suspiro proveniente de Kurapika segundos después se convirtió en ira..- simplemente no es mi día... o ese par hace que este no sea mi día..-

- hey Kurapika, te quedas o que, andando!- grito leorio saliendo con ambos chicos..

**aloh!, que les parecio? se que fue corto pero el proximo sera mas largo, que pasara en la fiesta? un encuentro peligroso aparecera ewe. bueno gracias por comentar, etto...**

**para akira yaoi: como inicio/hago mi cuenta en fanfiction? pues es bastante facil, te lo explicare por pasos n.n:**

*** entra a la pagina fanfiction.**

*** si es que lo tienes en modo celular, dirigete hacia abajo, encontraras la opcion Desktop/Tablet mode y la eliges.**

*** despues te diriges a la parte superior derecha, encontraras la opcion Sign up, la eliges**

*** una ves alli, te va a pedir los siguientes datos para crear tu cuenta: **

**Username (ejemplo: kasamy-kun)**

**Email (ejemplo: killuaewe hot/gmail .com)**

**Password (ejemplo: chocolates789)**

*** una ves rellenados estos datos le picas a: Sign up y asi se creara tu cuenta**

*** otra opcion es entrar por medio de :**

**google, facebook, twitter etc...**

*** solo tienes que picarle a la que quieras en la barra superior que dice: FictionPress, si es que no tienes abierta tu cuenta, solo te pedira tu Email y tu Password**

*** si entras por uno de esos, tienes que tener tu gmail/facebook/twitter/etc abiertos para poder entrar a tu cuenta de fanfiction.**

**eso es todo espero que te haya servido, si tienes otra pregunta no dudes en decirme.**

**gracias a todos por leer, lo mismo les digo, si necesitan ayuda pueden pedirmela y yo gustosa les ayudo, dejen sus reviews! byebye kasamy-kun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloh!, cuanto tiempo!, bueno como les prometi en el cap anterior, este cap sera mas largo de lo habitual, bueno, pasen a leer el 6to capitulo n.n/..**

En todo el camino a la fiesta, Killua evitaba a Kurapika en todas las formas posibles...

- ahi! creo que es ahi!- grito Leorio apuntando hacia un club llamado la media noche..

una ves que entraron mostraron el pase y los llevaron a una sala vip especial..

- este club esta de lujo, no es asi Kurapika?-

- ah? a si, claro jeje-

- o soy yo, o algo pasa entre tu y Killua?-

- eh?, pero que tonterias Leorio jeje, por que lo dices?-

- bueno, es que no has parado de verlo desde que llegamos, y parece que estas molesto-

- sera tu imaginacion jeje-

- mira, se que estas enamorado de Killua, crees que no lo noto?, para ser honestos, no engañas ni a gon -

- es que se ve tan claro?-

- no te preocupes, y... el ya lo sabe?-

- digamos que lo esta digiriendo..- cuando Kurapika desvio la mirada hacia el baño de hombres, pudo ver claramente a Illumi entrando en el..

- necesito utilizar el baño, vuelvo enseguida Leorio-

Kurapika se dirigio hacia el baño, y antes de entrar procuro que Killua no estubiera por los alrededores, el estaba jugueteando con Gon en una mesa, eso era mejor a que se encontrara con su hermano...

una ves que verifico si era Illumi, se le acerco y frente a frente le dijo..

- que es lo que haces aqui?-

- Kurapika..., para tu gusto pense que este tipo de lugares no te agradaban..-

- no has respondido mi pregunta, que es lo que haces aqui?-

- eh venido por un cliente.., si tu estas aqui, Kill esta aqui tambien?-

- no permitire que te le acerques..-

- no eh venido por el, pero ahora que se que esta aqui, podemos divertirnos de hermano a hermano-

Illumi salio del lugar en busca de Killua..

- no dejare que le pongas un solo dedo en sima- decia caminando al lado de el, tratando de guardar la compostura y no subir tanto el volumen de voz..

- soy su hermano, eso tu no lo puedes evitar..-

las palabras que decia el inexprecibo hermano de Killua eran ciertas, pero eso no era excusa..

Illumi llego a la mesa donde se encontraba Killua y Gon, el moreno inmediatamente se puso a la defenciba y se coloco en frente de Killua..

- a-aniki... que que haces aqui?- decia con una voz cortante y temblorosa..

- vine por trabajo, pero como estas aqui, no quieres venir a mi mesa? - Illumi extendio su mano, un silencio se poso en aquella mesa, el silencio que Gon decidio romper..

- no permitire que te lo lleves!..-

Killua sabia perfectamente que su hermano era mas fuerte, por lo que podria matar a sus amigos en solo segundos...

- quien me lo impedira?-

tendria que hacer algo, pronto!

Killua poso su mano en la de su hermano, este lo jalo, y ambos, se perdieron entre la gente que se encontraba en la pista..

- Killua! ire a buscarlo, tu dile a Leorio!- ordeno el moreno

_ esta ves tu no te quedaras con el credito!_ - yo tambien ire a buscarlo!-

todo era tan apretado, la gente apenas deja espacio!

- que que es lo que quieres realmente aniki?-

-solo quiero divertirme con MI hermano, quieres algo de tomar?- dijo sacando dos bebidas muy coloridas

- no, yo, yo estoy bien..-

- vamos, te gustara, es muy especial..- decia insistiendo, mas bien, exigiendo..

- e-esta bien..- Killua sabia perfectamente que la bebida tenia algo, pero, o la tomaba o algo pasaria con sus amigos, que es lo peor que puede pasar? despues de todo el es imune a el alcohol...

- pu-puedo volver con mis amigos?- dijo despues de tomar toda la bebida..

- no creo que puedas ni pararte..-

despues de decir eso, Killua entro en un estado inconciente, resumiendo, ebrio..

aprovechando esto, Illumi se acerco a Killua y le dio un beso mientras que colocaba una aguja en la cabeza de este

- no reconoceras a tus amigos cuando estes sobrio...- despues de decir eso, fue cargando a Killua hacia la salida, pero Kurapika los encontro...

- Killua!

- Kura...pikaaaaaaa-

- es acaso que lo drogaste?!-

- bueno, se le pasaron las bebidas..-

- me disculpo, pero nos retiramos..- tomo la mano de Killua y lo apego a su cuerpo..

- bien, solo te advierto, que mañana Kill volvera a mi lado y se olvidara de ustedes, nos vemos- dijo desapareciendo en la obscuridad...

Kurapika llamo a Leorio abisandole que se retiraria con Killua, una ves que llegaron a el cuarto...

- Kurapikaaa, eres rarooooo- dijo Killua dirijiendose a la cama...

- Killua te vas a caer si brincas en la cama..-

- no importa si me caigo, caere de pie, por que soy un gato!- dijo tropesandose, para su suerte Kurapika lo atrapo por detras..

- todo un gatito eh? haja- Kurapika no pudo evitar el reir, ver a su amado en ese estado si que le causaba risa..

- quiero dormir, dame mi pijama de gato!- exigio el gato de Killua tirandose a la cama..

- jajaja, vale vale...- al voltear con la pijama de Killua, se dio cuenta de que este se estaba desvistiendo, si es que asi se le puede llamar el que se haya quedado con los pantalones en las rodillas y con la camisa en la cabeza...

- deja que yo te cambie Killua, creo que no estas en condiciones- no sabia si reir o sonrojarse...

Kurapika levanto al drogado de Killua, y empezo a ponerle la pijama...

- Kurapika, tienes que ayudarme!-

- jajaja, y ahora en que gatito?- dijo bromeando..

- el malvado principe Illumi me a colocado una aguja!-

eso es lo que Illumi dijo!- que mas paso killua?- dijo dejando de lado las bromas..

- el me a encantado, para que cuando este sobrio, no te reconosca a ti, a el principe Gon y al principe Leorio, para volver a sus malvados brazos!-

el corazon de Kurapika se habia parado, su querido Killua no lo reconoceria...

_no puedo dejar que eso pase!, tengo que quitarle esa aguja!_ - en donde esta la aguja que el malvado Illumi te puso?-

- nolose, pero es diminutaaaaaa-

_necesito ayuda, llamare a Leorio.._ - ahora vuelvo, no te muevas de aqui ok?-

- moverme de donde? -

- simplemente no te muevas..-

/ Leorio eres tu? necesito tu ayuda!/

despues de explicarle las cosas a Leorio y a Gon quedaron en venir al cuarto...

cuando Kurapika volvio, Killua se encontraba dormido, lo que era fatal ya que cuando se despertara estaria sobrio..

- no, Killua, no te duermas!- se puso en sima de este sacudiendolo para despertarlo, pero no parecia dar resultado, tendria que estremeserlo de otra forma..

Kurapika empezo a acariciar el adomen del albino, esos suaves toques necesitaban algo mas.., la lengua de Kurapika empezo a recorrer cada dulce parte de piel de Killua, pero, sus manos buscaban mas, empezo a bajar hacia el vientre de este, cuando escucho un leve gemido por parte del ya despierto Killua..

- Killua, desper...- el albino estiro sus brazos, tomando entre sus dedos, el suave cabello de Kurapika, y acercandolo cada ves mas a su rostro le dio un tierno beso que duro bastante...

Kurapika no podia estar mas feliz, tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba hacer el amor con Killua..

- ahora que se que me amas, puedo avanzar sin remordimiento...- levanto el short de Killua, pero..- pero aun no, quiero que estes conciente, para que ambos disfrutemos y puedas recordar tu primera vez para siempre...- cerro el short de Killua y acomodo su camisa...

- eres malooo- / toque de la puerta/ - yo abrooooooo- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta..

- seguramente es Leorio y Gon- penso en alto el rubio..

- Gonsaloo, leonardoo, cuanto tiempo?- Killua abrazo a ambos

- Gonsalo?- - leonardo?-

- ya les explique todo -

una carcajada proviniente de leonardo digo leorio se escucho en todo el hotel ..

- ahora entiendo lo que decias - dijo limpiando sus lagrimas..

- gonsalo cargame!- Killua se subio en la espalda de Gon y le ordeno que lo paseara..

- acerca de lo que me dijiste...-

- nolose, tal ves sea solo una cosa rara que Killua dijo, pero, aun asi, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo-

ls tristeza en la cara de Kurapika reflejaba amor y preocupacion, Leorio coloco una mano en el hombro de este..

- no te preocupes, aqui estaremos, nos quedaremos esta noche..-

- gracias- la sonrisa de Kurapika reflejaba tranquilidad...

- Killua tenemos que ir a dormir!-

- pero pero pero..-

-mañana jugaremos Killua..-

- esta bien! -

Kurapika tomo la mano de Killua, mientras este sobaba su ojo y bostesaba..

- de verdad parece un bebe- decia Gon recojiendo el desastre que Killua habia armado..

una ves en la habitacion, Kurapika se acosto mientras veia a Killua lavando sus dientes, o mas bien un intento de ello, ya que se estaba cepillando los cachetes, cuando termino, apago la luz y se puso en frente de Kurapika, este solo lo miraba, tenia curiosidad de ver que hacia, Killua gateo por la cama y se cento en sima de Kurapika, este mas sonrojado no podia estar...

- tu pecho parece comodo..- decia mientras se recostaba en sima de su pecho, lo unico que Kurapika hacia era abrazarlo para que no se fuera de lado..

- eres raro Kurapika- se acerco al rostro de este - pero te amo-

Killua le dio un beso al cual inmediatamente Kurapika respondio, Killua de quedo dormido en medio del beso, y se recosto en el pecho de Kurapika...

_ puedo sentir todo su cuerpo, su respiracion en mi pecho.._

- no se que pase mañana, pero de algo estoy seguro..., no dejare que te alejen de mi lado, te amo Killua...-

Kurapika observo a el albino hasta quedarse dormido, los problemas empesarian mañana..

**Aloh!, les parecio mas largo x.x ? , que pasara en la mañana, Kurapika peleara? palabras que jamas debieron de decirse lastimaran a muchas personas, pero el amor siempre triunfa... o no?, no se lo pierdan, gracias por comentar! y dejen sus reviews n.n, byebye! -kasamy-kun:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloh!, como han estado? bien venidos a... el 7 capitulo de IGUALMENTE DIFERENTES!, se que me eh tardado, pero ya estoy aquí!, y como disculpa, haré el capitulo mas largo! bueno a leer!...**

Kurapika fue el ultimo en dejarse llevar por el sueño.. el silencio abarco toda la habitación pero pronto se desvaneció con el despertar de Killua...

/donde estoy?, que es lo que esta a mi la...do/ - waaaaaaa!-

en cuando Killua despertó, se encontró con el cuerpo de Kurapika abrazándole, y como consecuencia de su grito el rubio despertó..

- que pasa Killua, por que gritaste? - dijo despertando de golpe..

- quien eres tu? donde estoy?! - respondió el albino agitado..

- es que no me recuerdas? soy Kurapika!-

al notar la perdición en el rostro de el albino Kurapika se dio cuenta de que lo que le decía Killua ayer era cierto...

- vamos has un intento por recordarme!- dijo el rubio tomando las manos de Killua..

- aléjate de mi - respondió Killua apartando sus manos y alejándose de Kurapika

- Killua escúchame, tu hermano Illumi, te ha puesto una aguja ...-

- como sabes de mi hermano, quien eres tu?-

- soy tu amigo! nos conocimos en la prueba del cazador, no lo recuerdas?- decía Kurapika en un intento de hacerle recordar a Killua

- no de que estas hablando!- al irse hacia atrás, Killua tropezó con una arruga de la alfombra y estando en el aire Kurapika tomo su brazo y lo acerco hacia su cuerpo evitando que cayera..

yo te amo Killua- dijo el rubio mas sereno y mirando a los ojos zafiros que tanto amaba cada vez mas cerca de sus labios, Killua al notar esto quiso apartarse, pero el agarre de su brazo proveniente de Kurapika no lo dejo

- aléjate de mi pervertido!- decía el albino sonrojado tratando de zafarse...

- no te voy a soltar, hasta que te calmes y me escuches!-

- no tengo nada que escuchar de ti ahora suéltame!-

Kurapika puso contra la pared a Killua acorralando sus muñecas con una mano, y con la que le quedaba libre tomo la barbilla de el albino jalando su rostro hasta el de el, con la intención de un beso...

/quizas así me recuerde/

Kurapika acerco el rostro de Killua hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, poco a poco se juntaban mas, el albino no hacia mas que empujar a Kurapika moviendo sus brazos bruscamente, pero fue inútil, por mas que se alejara este se volvía a acercar, Killua dio vuelta a su rostro para tomar aire mientras que Kurapika esperaba que el beso le hubiera devuelto a Killua la memoria, mas no fue así, en cuestión de segundos Killua golpeo en las piernas a Kurapika haciéndolo caer al suelo, una ves que Killua sintió sus muñecas libres corrió hacia la salida.  
>Al escuchar el sonido de un golpe, Gon y Leorio corrieron hacia la habitación y para cuando llegaron a la puerta pudieron encontrar a Killua apunto de salir y a Kurapika en el suelo..<p>

/no...me recordó...el... no me recuerda/ el sentimiento que abarco a Kurapika no era mas que una combinación de enojo y melancolía, el amor que había plantado en ese beso no sirvió, después de todo Killua avía perdido su memoria y no era nada mas que por culpa de Illumi...

- que esta pasando?- pregunto Leorio

- Killua, que te sucede?- dijo Gon mirando los ojos de su amigo que ahora parecían perdidos

- Illumi decía la verdad, Killua nos ha olvidado!- grito Kurapika desde el suelo con la esperanza de que Leorio y Gon no lo dejaran escapar

al escuchar aquello, Leorio y Gon se pusieron a la defensiva con el fin de no dejar pasar a Killua de la puerta...

- quien demonios son ustedes?- dijo Killua un poco molesto ya que bloqueaban su salida..

- tal ves no nos reconozcas ahora pero, somos tus amigos! - dijo Gon tomándole de los hombros..

al sentir el tacto ajeno Killua se alejo - yo no tengo amigos - decía confundido...

esas palabras hirieron a todos en la habitación, pero no se dejarían llevar por sus emociones en ese momento, tenían que ayudar a Killua..

- Gon, Leorio, atrapen lo!- grito Kurapika poniéndose de pie

como Killua estaba mas que confundido su captura fue sencilla, lo ataron a una silla con las cadenas de Kurapika esperando a que se calmara..

- ustedes bastardos, soy un zaoldyeck, y los matare en cuanto me libere!- gritaba y se sacudía Killua desesperada mente por escapar, hasta que sucumbió..

- no te haremos daño Killua!- dijo Gon

- Tsk, que es lo que quieren de mi!- decía molesto..

- tienes que escucharme Killua, somos tus amigos!- dijo Leorio en un intento inútil de refrescar la memoria de este..

- no funcionara Leorio, si es cierto lo que dijo Illumi, no nos recordara..- Kurapika se hundió en la derrota hasta que vio en el suelo las votellas de vodka de Leorio y recordó las palabras de Killua la noche anterior - pero Killua también dijo que ebrio no funcionaba la aguja- dijo levantando su mirada con una chispa de esperanza...

- como sabes mi nombre?, quien te dijo sobre mi?..- Killua no entendía la situación...

- Illumi te a puesto una aguja para hacer que te olvidaras de nosotros! debes creernos!- decía Gon asustado de que todas sus memorias juntos se borraran..

Kurapika se agacho y le susurro a Killua en el oído...- Te amo Killua..y te prometí que jamas dejaría que te alejaran de mi lado, y no lo permitire!

en cuanto Kurapika se puso de pie, tomo una botella de vodka y se la dio de beber a Killua...

- mmmmmm aaah...- después de quedarse sin aliento, Killua aparto su boca buscando respirar... - suerte con tratar de embriagarme, soy inmune a el alcohol!- decía con una sonrisa triunfante...

- pero, a cuanta cantidad de alcohol eres inmune- la mirada de Kurapika era desafiante... - si no tengo otro remedio que embriagarte para que recuerdes lo haré!- decía enfadándose mas y poniendo una nueva botella en la boca de Killua

- Kurapika, esta no es la manera!- le gritaba Leorio...

- vasta Kurapika!- grito Gon deteniendo a el rubio con la quinta botella en mano..

- pero entonces cual es la manera?!, quiero a Killua de vuelta!- los ojos de Kurapika se tornaron escarlata y cuando esto paso hizo terminar a Killua la 6ta y ultima botella, el albino casi sin aliento se aparto y jalo el aire profundamente...

- e-estas loco! aléjate de mi! - al recargarse para atrás, Killua callo al suelo con la silla en la que se encontraba, golpeándose la cabeza, el quejido de dolor de el albino hizo regresar a Kurapika, sabiendo que este fue el causante de la caída levanto la silla y verifico el bienestar de el albino...

- K-Kllua!, estas bien?, perdóname, no quise hacerte daño!-

Leorio y Gon observaban de lejos a Kurapika, sin poder hacer nada para curar el dolor que consumía a el rubio, solo pudieron esperar a que este se calmara..

- escúchame, iremos por Illumi- dijo Leorio tomándole un hombro a Kurapika..-se que todo saldrá bien, no te hagas mas daño a ti mismo-

- Leorio...-

- todo volver a ser como antes, te lo prometo Kurapika..- dijo Gon regalando tranquilidad con su mirada...

- bien, ahora que todos son amigos de nuevo, por que no me dejan ir?- dijo Killua con un tono de ironía en su voz...

- no te preocupes Killua, pronto todo volverá a la normalidad..- le respondió Kurapika con una mirada de tranquilidad

- por que, por que se ven borrosos..- decía Killua girando la cabeza sin equilibrio...

- sera que le hizo efecto el alcohol?- pregunto Gon

- puede que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza nos haya ayudado..- respondió Leorio

. Killua, me, me reconoces?- dijo Kurapika tomando el rostro de Killua...

- Ku...ra...pika?, por que lloras?..-

la impresión de todos fue tan grande que corrieron a abrazar a Killua, pero ese abrazo fue interferido por el toque de la puerta, esta se abrió y detrás de ella se encontraba...

- Hisoka- dijeron al unison Gon y Leorio...

- tu maldito!, que haces aquí?- dijo Kurapika dejando ver sus cadenas...

- eh venido por Killua..- dijo dejando ver su sonrisa picara - Illumi me ah pedido que lo lleve a casa...

- no permitiré que te acerques a el!- respondió Kurapika interfiriendo entre Hisoka y Killua...

- no los recuerda verdad? entonces cual es el caso de protegerlo?-

- el nos recuerda perfectamente!-

- ustedes...soooon muuuy raaros, pero me caen bieen..- dijo Killua tambaleando la cabeza..

- mi ordenes son llevar al pequeño fruto a casa, si tengo que pelear con tigo lo haré- dijo Hisoka mostrando una de sus cartas

- no dejare que ni tu ni Illumi le pongan una mano en sima!- grito Gon

- los tres pelearemos contra ti!- prosiguió Leorio

- mmmm,. esto sera interesante, bien, adelante, peleemos, al fina me llevare a Killua a casa-

- ni lo sueñes!- dijo Kurapika corriendo hacia Hisoka dando inicio a la pelea por Killua...

**Aloh!, que les pareció? espero que mas largo xp, no se pierdan el próximo, la pelea comienza, Killua esta en riesgo, que es lo que pasara? quien ganara?, esperen lo con ansias huajaja:3 dejen sus reviews y diviértanse mucho! byebye - kasamy-kun;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aloh! como estan? espero que muy muy muy bien ewe, bueno, les traigo nuevo capitulo!, estoy empezando con mas fanfics, asi que perdon si me tardo xC, Yuriko-chan: so sorry D: i can not translate my fics, my english at the moment is not yet advanced, hope and understand it, i kwon it"s sad when you find a fic you want to read and you can not because it is not in your language TnT, when i improve my english translate my fanfics! but for now it is impossible, thanks for taking the time to comment! and i hope we meet again!:333 bueno, sin mas por decir... a leer!:333**

La pelea por Killua dio comienzo, Kurapika corría bruscamente hacia Hisoka, mientras que Leorio y Gon esperaban el momento preciso para atacar, Hisoka claramente disfruta de la atención, eso lo dejo claro cuando paseo su lengua por entre sus labios...

- tu bastardo!- los ojos de Kurapika eran carmesí, en cuanto sus cuerpos chocaron Kurapika dejo ver sus katanas atacando casi de inmediato a el mago, segundos mas tarde Gon y Leorio decidieron participar atacando a la ves al mago...

- son deliciosos... - susurro Hisoka esquivando los golpes con facilidad

- no te confíes demasiado Hisoka... aun estamos calentando!- grito Leorio mientras atacaba al mayor con su clásico cuchillo..

- ya veo...- menciono Hisoka con la voz picara como de costumbre

- te venceremos Hisoka, por Killua!- grito Gon dando un brinco para atacar a el mago

esas palabras debieron de darle una idea a los demás, pero no fue así, habían dejado solo a Killua, y este no estaba en su mejor estado...

- por queee se moverán taaaaanto?! me molestan- trato de decir Killua tambaleándose cerca de una ventana

- veoo veoo un chocooorobot!- grito Killua mientras que se recargaba en el marco de la ventana, este se inclino demasiado y callo, pero nadie parece haberlo notado

- aaaaaah!- Killua gritaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que había caído en brazos de alguien...- oni...chaaaaan!, que..hacees aqui?!- preguntaba Killua muy cómodo en los brazos de su hermano

- vengo por ti Kill, te llevare a casa con migo..- Illumi empezó a caminar hacia el aeropuerto con su hermanito en brazos, este trataba inútilmente de zafarse

- pero se supone que debo de escapar de ti... creo... o era de Kurapika?- pensaba el albino difuso y tambaleante

mientras que Killua recordaba de quien debía escapar, la pelea contra Hisoka continuaba frenéticamente, parecía que no tendría fin, pero...

- Killua no esta!- grito Gon mientras paraba todo ataque

- en donde esta?!- pregunto Leorio

- que le hiciste?!- pregunto Kurapika tomando por el cuello a Hisoka

- desgraciadamente, no le puede hacer nada al pequeño fruto... si tan solo lo tuviera en mis manos kukuku...-

- Killua esta con illumi!- grito Gon viendo por la ventana como Illumi y Killua se alejaban

- que dices?!- los ojos de Kurapika ardían con mucha intensidad, este sin pensarlo salto por la venta y fue a perseguirlos...

- ahora entiendo... eras solo una distracción..- pronuncio Leorio molesto

- kukuku, los veré después pequeños frutos...- Hisoka desapareció al instante dejando a Gon y a Leorio solos

- vamos a ayudar a Kurapika!-

- si!-

ambos chicos se unieron a la persecución, Kurapika ya estaba muy cerca de Illumi y eso Killua lo noto..

- Kurapikaaaa! oye... por que estas corriendo?- pregunto Killua mirándolo por la espalda de Illumi

- resiste un poco Killua! ya voy por ti..-

- aaa, es cierto, se supone que era de ti de quien debía huir...- después de decir eso, Killua empezó a patalear desesperadamente por zafarse de entre los brazos de su hermano, intento el cual fue inútil...

/necesito encontrar la manera de quitarle a Killua/ Kurapika pensaba en un plan mientras corría detrás de Illumi, cuando se dio cuenta de que Leorio y Gon corrían detrás de el... /lo tengo!/- Leorio, Gon, adelanten a Illumi y deténgalo! -

Gon y Leorio hicieron caso omiso y se adelantaron, poniéndose en frente de Illumi lo obligaron a frenar mientras que Kurapika se quedo atras, los tres formaron un triangulo acorralando a Illumi en el centro...

/cuando estés mas atento a la pelea que a Killua, te lo arrebatare/

los tres se pusieron a la deficiencia, atacando simultáneamente a Illumi, que esquivaba cada golpe con facilidad

/no sera fácil, pero... tengo que intentarlo... por Killua!/ los ojos de Kurapika se tornaron carmesí ante aquel pensamiento y en ves de ir por Illumi, las cadenas de Kurapika atraparon a Killua y este, se desmayo por el exceso de alcohol , detalle que Kurapika no tenia tiempo de notar...

- vamos al aeropuerto!- grito Kurapika para después correr junto con Leorio y Gon...

los tres chicos tenían que llegar al aeropuerto antes de que Illumi los alcanzara, con los ojos carmesí era muy fácil llegaron al avión segundos antes de que este cerrara sus puertas...

- bien echo chicos...- dijo Kurapika recuperando el aliento

- pudimos llegar al avión!- grito alegre Gon

- si, pero en que parte del avión estamos exactamente?- pregunto Leorio mirando a su alrededor todas las maletas que había ..

- estamos en la sección de el equipaje, pero no importa, con tal de llegar a nuestro destino- respondió Kurapika sentándose en el suelo...

- oye Kurapika... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?..- pregunto Gon sentándose al lado de el rubio

- claro Gon, ¿de que se trata?..-

- a ti te... gusta Killua?- la pregunta sorprendió a Kurapika, pero, era el momento perfecto para aclarar todo asunto..

- no solo me gusta Gon... yo lo amo-

Gon sonrió ante la respuesta de Kurapika, y tomándolo del hombre respondió...

- te apoyare en todo! a ti y a Killua- la sonrisa energética de el menor se contagio a Kurapika, dándole un momento de paz

- lo mismo digo!- Leorio se involucro en la platica, tomando el hombro de Kurapika y sonriendole a ambos chicos

- gracias...- los tres chicos sonrieron dejando un silencio cálido entre ellos hasta que...

- quienes... son ustedes?..- pregunto Killua despertándose lentamente...

**Aloh!, que les pareció? :33 espero que mas largo :33, Killua... amarrado en un avión... esto se pondrá interesante ewe okno , esperen el próximo capitulo!, las cosas se ponen peligrosas, la desesperación de Kurapika y la tristeza de que Killua no lo recuerde se mezclan en un...  
><strong>**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!, espero y la historia los atrape cada ves mas! :33, nos vemos, cuídense y estudien! ... na, mejor mas tarde xD, byebye! Kasamy-kun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aloh! como están?:3 espero que no estén enojados con migo!:33 se que tarde millones de años en actualizar :33 pongo las caritas felices para que el ambiente se aligere y no me maten!:33 eh estado escribiendo un libro en otra pagina! D: y pues claro que me tarde muchisimo para que me saliera "perfecto" el primer capitulo y pues... bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo de Igualmente Diferentes! :33 bueno, ****espero que lo disfruten mucho!:3 a leer!:33**

- quienes... son ustedes?..- pregunto Killua despertándose lentamente...

y así, el cálido y acogedor ambiente que reinaba en aquel lugar se fue de inmediato, ahora todos volvían a la realidad, en la cual, la memoria de Killua dañaba todo a su paso, lagrimas comenzaron a desbordar de los ahora ojos carmesí de Kurapika, sin poder contenerlas, trato de cubrir sus sollozos con sus manos, pero solo consiguió llamar la atención de todos al rededor incluyendo a el albino, al notar aquello decidió tomar aire y dirigirse hacia Killua, y aun con los ojos cristalinos se agacho al frente de este y lo miro con la mas cálida de las miradas...

- escucha Killua... se que en este momento no puedes recordar quien soy, pero... quiero que sepas, que sin importar cuantas veces me olvides, yo siempre te recordare,como el chico que ama los choco-robots, que ama reír aun que casi nunca lo hace por miedo a que algo malo pase y lo arruine todo, siempre te recordare como el chico que ama su skyter o como el chico lindo que intenta parecer rudo pero nunca lo logra ya que sigue siendo extremadamente tierno, pero lo mas importante es que... yo siempre te recordare como la persona que robo mi corazón - Kurapika tomo la mano de Killua y la puso en su pecho, dándole a sentir los fuertes y acelerados latidos de su corazón - desde el primer instante tu... eres lo mas preciado de mi vida y es por eso que jamas dejare que alguien te aparte de mi lado, sin importar que de mi vida en ello, siempre procurare que estés a salvo y a mi lado... yo...- antes de que Kurapika pudiera continuar, lagrimas empezaron a rodar de las pálidas mejillas de Killua, desconcertando a todos... incluyéndolo

- ¿p-por que estoy llo-llorando? - pregunto jipiando y tratando de detener las gotas que aumentaban cada ves mas, volviéndose incontenibles, Kurapika, al despertar de su shock solo pudo sonreír y abrazar fuertemente a el albino, dejando caer cálidas gotas en el hombro de este...

- se que aun me recuerdas, yo lo se, y te aseguro que pronto volverás a ser el mismo!- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Killua - te lo prometo - pronuncio casi en un susurro, acercando su rostro cada ves mas al rostro de porcelana, acortando la insoportable distancia hasta lograr que sus labios se rosaran, concluyendo en un cálido beso, en donde las palabras no eran necesarias, en donde el pequeño roce era suficiente para decir que todo estaba bien, aquel beso era como una píldora, haciendo al mundo invisible y al dolor desaparecer, parecía que el beso se burlaba de el tiempo, haciéndolo mas lento, pero, todo volvió a la normalidad, cuando quejidos provenientes de el albino empezaron a resonar y las manos de este fueron llevadas a su cabeza, separándose finalmente de aquel lazo de amor...

- Killua!, que te sucede?!- Kurapika no sabia que hacer, al ver a su amado en el suelo con las manos en su cabeza gritando de dolor solo pudo mirar a Leorio para que este entendiera su mirada y acudiera a el auxilio de Killua...

Killua"s POV

Recuerdos inundaban mi mente como flashes, causándome un dolor desgarrador, cada vez aumentaban mas, mis manos apretaban mi cabeza, con la esperanza de que aquel dolor se detuviera, pero parecía empeorar, así que sin mi permiso, los quejidos retenidos en mi garganta comenzaron a tomar potencia, sonando ahora como gritos desgarradores. Gane la preocupación de todos al rededor pero no prestaba atención a ellos en ese momento, si no a los recuerdos que poseían mi mente, todos eran de las personas extrañas que estaban conmigo, de los que decían ser mis amigos, y algunos de ellos, eran de la persona rubia que recién me había declarado su amor, por alguna razón sentía que debía corresponderle, pero algo no me dejaba, ahora todo estaba en claro... el dolor disminuyo de a poco y con el se fue mi conciencia, mis ojos se cerraron y no pude a hacer nada al respecto...

Desperté en una habitación desconocida, pero ahora no era culpa de mi distorsionada memoria, no, ahora si que no conocía esa habitación, supuse que era un hotel o algo por el estilo, deje de prestarle atención a el lugar cuando Kurapika entro a la habitación, parecía preocupado, sus ojos ya no poseían el mismo brillo, pero todo cambio cuando me volteo a ver, todo su rostro se ilumino haciendo que su radiante sonrisa apareciera de nuevo, el corrió hacia a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello y antes de darme cuenta ya me estaba rodeando con sus brazos sin ninguna intención de soltarme...

-Ku-Kurapika.. ¿que, que sucedió?- estaba desconcertado, no sabia que hacia ahí, recordaba el día anterior pero, eso es todo, al sentir cálidas gotas posando en mi hombro intente corresponderle a el abrazo pero, me siento demasiado débil, mi cuerpo no responde a mis ordenes - ¿Por que no puedo moverme? - pregunte, esperando que Kurapika tuviera la respuesta

- Ni si quiera lo intentes mocoso - dijo Leorio entrando en la habitación junto con Gon - Tu cuerpo a recibido un gran impacto, no me sorprendería que no te pudieses mover durante las próximas semanas -

- QUE DICES?!, SEMANAS?!- como es eso posible? soy un Zaoldyeck, mi cuerpo es prácticamente imperturbable... amenos que... otro Zaoldyeck es el que me haya causado esto... Illumi! ese bastardo!

-No te preocupes Killua, nosotros cuidaremos de ti!- hablo Gon sacándome de mis pensamientos, iluminándome con esa sonrisa

-Gon...- después de pronunciar eso me di cuenta de que Kurapika ya no se encontraba en mi hombro, ahora, estaba parado mi lado, con los brazos cruzados y con la cara asesina mas terrorífica de todos los tiempos haciéndome sentir varios choques eléctricos por la espalda...

- Como... te atreves a asustarnos así!, se que no fue tu culpa pero... pero aun así! por un momento creímos que te habíamos perdido! - después de respirar varias veces, Kurapika poso una mirada picara hacia a mi...

- Como no puedo enojarme con tigo... te castigare de otra forma...-

- Eh? castigarme? de que hablas, si yo ya no soy un...- Kurapika dio señal a los otros chicos para que salieran de la habitación para después mirarme con los ojos llenos de deseo, dignos de un escalofrió

- niño... ¿Kurpaika, que es lo que haces? - pregunte, de verdad no se que es lo que pasa por su mente, pero de algo estoy seguro, no me gusta nada

- sabes... eh aprendido algo de ti durante todo este tiempo, y se que odias las muestras de afecto, un castigo normal para ti hubiera sido pura diversión pero...- Kurapika se acercaba mas a mi en cada palabra - mi castigo para ti sera... MUCHO AMOR!- de la nada, el rubio salto a mi cual un león a su presa y empezó a devorarme los labios y acariciar mi cuerpo desesperadamente...

- waaa! Kurapika! ¿que haces?, no te aproveches de mi situación!- intenten moverme, pero fue inútil, aunque mi cerebro no sirve para mover mis extremidades, aun puedo sentir... absolutamente todo! no voy a negar que lo que siento me gusta pero...

- te castigo! por hacerme sentir miserable y triste! - de pronto, los movimientos desesperados comenzaron a ir mas despacio, ahora los besos eran cargados con dulzura y los roces esparcidos por todo mi cuerpo eran mas lentos y cálidos - ahora no te soltare jamas... no me voy a arriesgar... a perderte de nuevo...- sentí la miseria y tristeza recorrer todo mi cuerpo, yo seguramente lo herí mucho...

- yo... lo-lo siento...- pronuncie casi en un susurro, me cuesta mucho decir estas cosas, pero creo que es necesario - y-yo te ... te co-correspondería si pudiera-sentí mi cara arder, ¿tendré calentura?, no... ¿me sonroje?! demonios! no tengo fuerza para voltear mi rostros! ¿que hago?!

- jajaja, ¿por que cierras los ojos?... te ves hermoso sonrojado...- por lo menos pude hacerlo reír pero... eso no quita que sienta su mirada puesta en mi!

- eso no ayuda... idiota!, deja de verme! - sentía mi orgullo atorado en mi garganta, ¿por que no puedo decir lo que siento sin sonrojarme? así como Gon! ¿como puede decir cosas tan vergonzosas así de la nada?

- me temo que eso no sera posible - Kurapika poso sus grandes manos en mi rostro acariciándolo levemente - discúlpame por ser un idiota... pero no puedo evitar amarte...- dijo eso ultimo en un susurro mientras fusionaba sus labios con los míos, moviendolos lentamente, haciéndome abrir los míos para darle paso a su lengua que exploraba todo en mi interior, tentando a la mía a jugar con la suya.

Aun no entiendo si esto es normal entre amigos, aun no se que es lo que siento por Kurapika, ¿debería dejarme llevar?, pero ¿y si todo esto solo es un juego en el que se pierde si se enamora? ¿esto es correcto? no puedo definir los sentimientos resguardados en mi corazón, aun no puedo entender por que con Kurapika todo lo que quiero ocultar sale a flote, dejándome a la vista, impotente, inestable...

-Y-Yo... Cre-creo que... Te a-amo...- después de todo lo dije... pensé que solo lo había pensado!, son cosas como estas, que surgen sin mi permiso! como lo odio!...

**Aloh! que les pareció el capitulo? una ves mas me disculpo por la tardanza!D:, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar!:33 Felices Vacaciones! y Feliz Cumpleaños Killua! (atrasado coff coff) cada ves mas grande TuT mi amor, el tiempo pasa muy rápido TnT bueno! sean DIFERENTES! y diviértanse!, byebye!.  
>-Kasamy-kun<strong>


End file.
